Underworld: World Wars
by 5 Years Passed
Summary: Selene meets up with her long lost friend, Allegra, vampire, and they hide out in a forest in northern Europe; problem is, vampires have found them and are ready to take them down. Singe just happens to send lycans to bring Michael back at the same time.
1. Camped Out

**Rhea: I know: another one. but Nika inspired me and my memory stick is missing soooo... that popped up XD I soooooooorrryyyyyy!!!!!!**

**Freddy: -sweatdroping- you are utterly hopeless...**

**Kaira: -sighs- Freddy... I'm ashamed to say 'I agree'...**

**Rhea: SHUT UP OR I'LL KICK YOU BOTH OUT! -turns bak to reader- Enjoy!**

* * *

Deep, sticky, crimson fluid flowed down her temple as she pushed herself off of the ground and brought herself to her knees. Her rasp, shortened breathing echoed in her thoughts, planning her next move. She followed her pray carefully, like a lioness about the catch her dinner. She lifted herself to her feet swiftly and silently. She was in a standstill with her enemy; her nemesis plotting and feeling the same. "Selene, you and I both know this can't go on much longer. Soon the sun will rise and we'll both be burnt to cinders; there's no winning down that path, and I refuse to follow it."

Selene had not told her friend of the blood that was given to her by the late Alexander Corvinus. She gave a small grin and withdrew, "agreed." The other girl fell on her ass carelessly; wiping the sweat and blood from her forehead. The girl had waist long, wavy, deep red hair pulled back in a loose, falling apart bun that stuck loosely to her sweaty body. She was fairly built, more so than Selene, and slightly paler. She had light grey eyes outlined thickly with darker grey. She rested her arms against her knees and sighed, putting away her Sais. Selene did the same with her Sais; a gift given to them far too many years back to count. They practiced with them often; even though Selene preferred the newly styled guns, the red haired girl fought gracefully and skillfully with her Sais alone.

"Allegra…" Selene nearly trailed off, "We have company." Selene stared into the mystic, endless night forest. Allegra felt the presence of others as well as she stood up once again; whatever tension that had risen between the two friends vanished as a good number of figures appeared in the distance. Selene moved to her friend's side, ready to grab the gun that was belted to her thigh.

Seven men and a woman appeared in the clearing, all dressed in the twenty-first century gothic apparel. Drench coats and Leather were littered among the ghastly group. The woman hat multi-died highlights and think, black make-up; she looked rather annoyed and dragged about almost. Two men stood in front of the rest, one with long, curly, dark brown hair that was down below the man's shoulders. His slightly ripped, faded drench coat was open revealing another ripped, black shirt and black combat-like pants that also had a few tears. His combat boots were muddy. The other had slightly shorter, dirty blonde hair that was messy in its combed fashion, covering half his face. He was wearing a loose, black leather jacket with studs, a dark grey shirt, and muddy, bloody, ripped jeans that looked like they were sagging even with the black studded belt holding it firmly to his waist. The rest of the group had similar clothing with fishnet here and there, and chains.

The brown haired man's open cloak revealed a round of UV bullets missing their fellow weapon. The blue glow revealed a gaped wound to the right of the man's abs. Allegra's eyes searched and studied this man for what felt like hours and hours but was only a few seconds. She then looked over the blond with the same manner; he had barely a scratch on him compared to the brunette man. She glanced back at the UV round. _Lycans!_ Her thoughts hissed. She glanced at Selene who was holding back the tension all throughout her body. She had spotted the UV round as well. Allegra looked at the blonde and brunette with no emotion or sign of recognition.

The Brunette looked over to his blonde comrade tiredly; the blonde returned the look with more respect. The brunette looked back at the outnumbered women, mainly looking at Allegra. He grinned slightly, "Heard you guys were on our side," He said, placing his hands together in front of him, resting them against his hips. He looked to Selene, "You're Selene if I've heard correctly?"

Selene kept her posture calm, collected, yet strict; she raised her chin slightly staring into the Brunette's eyes, "That all depends on your purpose for being here."

"That's rich," the brunette remarked then sighed. He pulled the hair out of his eyes, "I was sent to check in on Michael; Singe survived your coven's little intrusion and wishes to know how Michael is doing."

Allegra looked to her friend. "What does it matter to him?" Selene asked sternly.

"He's a curious little bastard, how else am I supposed to explain his request?" The brunette replied with annoyance.

"Tell me why he sent **you**," Selene demanded.

The lycan growled and pulled back his coat revealing more of his deeply embedded wound, "Singe refuses to pull out the silver bullet entwined in my spleen until I get news on Michael." He remarked nastily.

"Silver?" Allegra repeated with obvious confusion. _Shouldn't he be dead then?_

"Is there an echo in this damned forest?" The brunette growled at her.

Selene cut off Allegra from reacting, "Why did he send so many of you?" She intended to get every detail from the group she could.

"Didn't you know?" The blonde replied for the brunette, "There are thousands of vampires who line this whole forest, they're waiting for you. We barely snuck past them; no doubt a few rouges followed us, or, at least, are trying to."

"No. We didn't know that," Selene replied after a moment. "You'll be enlightened to know that Michael is just fine."

"May we speak with him?" The brunette asked.

"Give me your names, shall I need to find you in the future, and I'll consider it," Selene answered with strict resonance.

"If it will put you more at ease; I am Sinclair," the brunette introduced himself formally. Then he motioned to the blonde to his right, "and this is Zevi." The blonde mock bowed as Sinclair continued. "The rest of us have come to help with your bat problem shall they tempt us as it is obvious that they have."

Selene looked to Allegra as Allegra returned the look with no emotion. Selene looked back to Sinclair and the other lycans. "Keep up with us while you tell us more about these vampires," Selene turned and led the way down a beaten path but stopped and turned back. "Just the two whose names are known, the others shall stay here until your return," Selene announced the step of precaution.

"You don't need to worry about us, we're on the same side, remember?" Sinclair tried to reassure Michael's protector and lover.

"You and your gang will listen to my instruction or you'll never get anywhere near Michael; do I make myself clear?!" Selene tried to withhold her emotions.

"Yes, ma'am," Zevi replied, nodding to the group of lycans behind him and pushing Sinclair ahead onto the path. "In fact, I'll stay here and make sure the rest of the group doesn't move from this clearing," Zevi smiled at Allegra who was watching the group carefully, next to Selene on the path.

"Very well," Selene said, gesturing for Allegra to lead the way. Allegra moved with graceful, careful, and swift steps down the path; her quick paces making it almost hard for Sinclair to keep up.

"Allegra," Selene called to her friend a few good paces ahead, "go to the camp, Michael said he wouldn't leave there until we returned."

"Gotcha," Allegra replied in the modern slang as she continued down the path.

After a few moments, two unearthly screeches were heard. High, growling screeches that stopped Allegra dead in her tracks, staring dead ahead, towards the camp. Selene ran to Allegra's side in time to count out seven gun shots and another scream. Sinclair was now to Allegra's immediate right. Allegra ignored him as she looked to Selene catching Selene's eyes. Selene stared at her friend, terrified to think of the few possible things that may have happened. Allegra knew immediately that Selene was thinking about Michael and his safety.

"Michael!" Sinclair beat the both of them to breathe out the name of the man they were all worried about. Selene looked like she was going to burst into a sprint for the camp but another yell caused her to stay put.

"SELENE!" Michael's voice rang behind them as rustling was heard and a dark figure was seen charging towards them. The three turned to see Michael jump down off of a ledge, stopping himself from running into his beloved Selene. He tried to catch his breath, "Vampires… lots of them… they… tore up the camp… I was just coming back when I spotted them and I tried to go find you, but you weren't in the clearing you two went to last night… They're all over the place, Selene…"

"Calm down, Michael; how many exactly?" Selene said, glancing about.

"Too many to count," Michael replied then looked at Sinclair. "Who's this?"

"Sinclair, Singe sent him to find you; I think he's hiding something even though he put up a helplessly believable plea when we met." Selene gave Sinclair suspicious glance, "Let's go, we have to get out of this forest." She started back down the trail at a power walk speed. Michael followed soundlessly.

"Selene!" Allegra yelled as she caught up, "There isn't enough time; the vampires will have to leave long before dawn."

Selene and stopped to her friend's desperate voice. _To think I almost forgot Allegra was just a vampire…_ Selene thought to herself. "Then let's meet up with the other lycans and we can find somewhere saf-Allegra?" Selene turned to face her friend but she was gone; and so was Sinclair.

"Shit…" Selene and Michael whispered at the same time. Selene looked at Michael who had whispered for another reason, "Selene, we have another problem." He pointed to three immensely built, African-American vampires coming their way.

* * *

**Was this too short?**


	2. Dawning

**I'm so bad at updating… now that I've finished this; I'm going to fix my other stories so they're more interesting.**

* * *

"Shit…" Michael whispered when he turned from the deserted path to three huge, burly black vampires marching towards them. Selene snapped her head towards them simultaneously grabbing her automatic gun form her hip and loading it with a magazine of UV rounds in sound-breaking time. Michael stepped out of her way as she took aim. The vampires' after shadows showed that they split in all different directions. Selene tossed another gun from her other hip to Michael and then another magazine filled with UV rounds as she turned looking for the vampires. One jumped down from a tree to her right, she snapped her arms and then her body towards him and shot him four times as quickly as the gun would allow.

Michael snapped the magazine into the gun and cocked it, being careful not to aim it anywhere near Selene.

The other two vampires appeared around Michael as Selene's last round was shot. Michael held the gun to the vampire to his left, "Selene?!" Selene shot at the vampire at Michael's right three times, just as fast as the last one. Michael fired two at the last vampire whose hand lunged at him. He stared at the withering, brightly glowing blue vampire at his feet as the recoil of the gun resided in him.

Selene took her gun gently from him and put both into their holsters, "Michael?"

Michael looked around, "It's almost dawn," Michael recalled a few moments ago when he turned his head back to see that both Allegra and Sinclair were missing.

"She's a big girl, she can take care of herself," Selene reassured Michael.

"But that lycan was gone too, what if…" Michael wasn't sure how to phrase the question.

Selene grinned, "Who do you think taught me all my moves?"

* * *

Allegra dashed through the trees as fast as her legs could carry her. She soon came to a small clearing which turned into a path that had been driven into place; it was a straight shot out of the forest. Allegra didn't give it a second's thought to take it, hoping there would be something along it she could use. Once on the trail she saw someone following her out of the corner of her eye, the scent was new yet familiar. "What are you doing?!" Allegra shouted back at the figure.

"Where are we going?" The voice called back determinedly. The voice confirmed that it was the newly acquainted Sinclair. Allegra didn't reply but sped up, hoping to lose him considering he was badly wounded and altogether slower than her.

* * *

Two figures emerged in the initial clearing that was now run by a band of lycans. Zevi watched cautiously as Selene and Michael emerged from the fog that had started to form above the ground. "Michael!" someone form the group shouted in astonishment. Selene and Michael paused in front of Zevi who was surveying them accusingly.

"Where's Sinclair," Zevi asked after a moment of awkward silence, keeping his eyes firmly on Selene's belt of weapons.

"He went after Allegra," Selene said coldly, "if anyone is about to accuse someone of lying, it would be me." Michael stayed cautiously behind Selene, silent with curiosity and confusion.

"Michael!" The girl from the lycan group ran up to him but was stopped short by Selene's gun that had been stringently placed on the girl's temple. The girl glared over at Selene.

"Step back, Meg," Zevi warned the girl, "There's no need for that kind of girly behavior." Meg huffed and retreated painfully. Zevi turned back to Selene and Michael, "sorry about her." He gave a slight chuckle, "I always get stuck with the weird ones." He gave a smile that seemed so innocent it was almost creepy.

"You've seen Michael, now tell me why you're really here," Selene demanded seductively. Michael released the smallest sound from his throat of frustration due to confusion.

Zevi's face became serious again real quick, "what do you mean?" Zevi focused in on not showing any body language.

* * *

Allegra dashed down the path of thinning foliage as fast as she could will her body; her eyes shifting side to side rhythmically searching for something.

"What in Hell's name are you doing?" Sinclair called again from behind her. He was desperately trying to keep up with her.

"Shut up, you'll draw unwanted attention to me," she shouted back calmly. "Oh, and get lost," she added.

"Why?" Sinclair asked more so to aggravate her. Allegra decided to ignore the monster for now and focus all of her attention on what she was looking for.

There, she said to herself, and sprinted towards a rundown cabin that had appeared around the bend in the road. When she got closer she saw that the small house was actually built down the side of the hill and jumped down the five steps to the front door. The entrance had been covered mostly by a small, English styled garden that had outgrown itself; Sinclair almost lost sight of Allegra behind the hidden entrance way. Allegra pushed open the door that was practically falling off the hinges and looked inside. It was dark and murky a cat screeched and ran between her legs and out into the approaching dawn. Allegra stepped inside and turned to the left to see a hallway that had an opened door revealing a figure asleep in the bed. She crept quickly and quietly to the bedside and could smell the stench of the old figure. She watched the sheets rise slowly and bent to wake the woman. Disease swirled about with every breath the woman let out. Allegra's fingers ran through the grey, straw-like hair and around the woman's wrinkly chin.

The old woman turned and woke staring up at Allegra quietly. Sinclair found his way to the doorway and stopped to see what Allegra would do. "Are you an angel," the woman's raspy voice filled the silence softly, "I have been waiting for his angels to find me here," the woman continued then drifted off and her eyes seemed to follow after the words from the pale young beauty to the tanned young man at the door. Something about Sinclair seemed to stir the woman and her heart rate went up higher than her body could handle. The beats of the old woman's heart resonated loudly in Allegra's ears, stirring her hunger and lusting. She decided on what she was pondering. She held the woman's face in her hand; the woman's skin almost as cold as Allegra's. The woman's heart started to slow down again as she stared up into Allegra's eyes helplessly, looking for her to give a sign that everything would be alright. Allegra closed her eyes so as to not witness the woman's death and leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek before sinking her teeth into the woman's frail neck.

Blood filled Allegra's mouth before she finished sinking her teeth in and grew lightheaded quickly to the putrid smell. The blood flowed down her throat and into her body and she grew warm and dizzy with the ecstasy. The still slowing beat of the woman's heart drowned out all other noise in her head. She could feel the woman's body twitch under her hand that rested on the woman's chest. Allegra's undeniable lust for blood was pulling her in and keeping her fangs attached to the woman's broken jugular.

The heart had nearly stopped when Allegra willed herself to stop and pull back. She stood up straight and looked down at the corpse that was still lightly pink in color. Allegra grabbed the blankets and swung them so they completely covered the woman's dead body. She put her hand to her mouth to see if she had spilt any blood, but she was perfectly clean.

Sinclair still resided in the doorway when he made a soft noise much like clearing his throat. Allegra looked back towards him as he started to speak, "I thought vampires were more sophisticated than to drink form a human's throat like a savage, or lycan," he tested her.

"Didn't I warn you to get lost?" Allegra hissed gently and bumped him back against the wall while walking past him into the main room of the dark, little house. She strolled through each room and closed any curtains that may have been open. Sinclair watched her silently as she surveyed the rooms once again.

Allegra stepped back into the room where the hidden corpse lay and searched through everything with her eyes. She barely noticed Sinclair at the doorway again, "aren't you worried about me telling other lycans where you're hiding from the sun?" he pressed on. Allegra stopped looking around the room and glared at him from the other side of the bed. "Or even more, what will your covenant think of what you did to that woman?" he continued.

"I belong to no covenant," she said coldly.

"I see, so no regrets, right?" Sinclair kept bugging her.

"Never have," Allegra still watched him intently as he took a few steps into the room. She decided to move herself; she took a few steps to the right so she stood in front of the wall that was between the two hidden windows.

"That's slightly insulting, don't you think?" he paused, "why would I try to reveal you to the sun?"

"Why did you follow me?" Allegra interrupted coldly.

"I had to make sure you weren't calling on someone to harm my party," he replied simply.

"Now you know what I'm doing, so I'll give you one more chance; get lost," she glared at him.

"Why didn't you just go back to where you had been staying?" Sinclair didn't bother to heed any warnings. Allegra just kept her eyes on him and all of her senses were being used to stay cautious of outsiders she couldn't sense.

* * *

"You want to take Michael to Singe, don't you?" Selene convicted.

Zevi grew tired of holding down the situation till Sinclair returned, "let me propose a deal; if you find Sinclair safe than I'll tell you why we're really here." Michael looked at Zevi with confusion then to Selene who was coming to the conclusion that both parties' leaders were missing; then again, it was pretty obvious where the real brains of the groups were.


	3. I'M BACK!

YO! Long time no see, eh? Bad stuff happened. Let's not go there.

BUT I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME?

Long story short, Forgot how to get into this account so I made a new one.

Plus the email associated with this account has been wipe off the face of the earth. idk how but it did o.O

COME CHECK IT OUT! MY NAME IS:

GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

That is, if any of you guys are still around :P

Love,

Rhea

* * *

oh yeah, one more thing, if you think I should revive this story, let me know! ;)


End file.
